


Apple Blossom Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [58]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin isn’t the only one walking in the apple orchard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Blossom Time

**Title:** Apple Blossom Time  
 **Prompt:** #1. Apple Blossoms  
 **Word Count:** 191  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin isn’t the only one walking in the apple orchard. 

 

** Apple Blossom Time **  
Merlin walked in the orchard near Camelot. The apple trees were all in bloom. It reminded him of the trees near Ealdor. 

The sweet smell reminded him of the young girls that would put blossoms in their hair to walk with their sweethearts in the evenings. Merlin never had anyone to walk with him even then.

Merlin heard laughter from somewhere close to him. It seems that someone else had the same idea to walk in the orchard as he did. 

He stopped short as Arthur came from behind a tree with apple blossoms in his hair. Arthur was laughing but stopped and stood still when he saw Merlin. 

Gwen came crashing into Arthur’s back as she appeared. 

Arthur held out a hand to steady her. 

Merlin grinned. “My Lord.” 

“Merlin.” Arthur said. 

“Hello Merlin.” Gwen said from behind Arthur. 

“Hello.” Merlin grinned bigger. 

“We were… uh… walking.” Arthur said. 

Gwen blushed and nodded behind Arthur. 

“Yes. That must be why there are blossoms in your hair, Sire.” Merlin finally laughed out loud. “It looks good on you.” 

Gwen giggled.

Arthur silently vowed to make tomorrow hell for his cheeky manservant. 


End file.
